How to Train Your Vampire
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: For years, the werewolves and vampires have been at war. The Werewolves are strong, mighty people who will slay a vampire at anytime. All but one werewolf is the leader's son, Hiccup. Hiccup has always wanted to be noticed by his people. So, he try to do the impossible: Killing the Vampire Prince, Toothless. But when he has a chance to do so, will he kill the one he's falling for?
1. The Quest Has Begun

This is Berk Forest. It snows for nine months of the year and hails the other three. Some say that no human can survive this kind of place.

Which is a little true, considering the people living there isn't exactly human.

And even though people consider poisonous bugs, snakes or even a bear as dangerous beast…we have…

Vampires. They tend to attack our village and take our food supply, being that as the living animals.

You see, Berk Forest is the home for the strongest werewolf tribe call Hairy Hooligan. Why we pick that as the name of the tribe, we'll never know. The werewolves and the vampires have always been at each other's throat for as long as three millenniums. The werewolves have three forms to transform. Human, Half and Wolf. Although some people think that our half-wolf form is something like a giant wolf walking on two legs, it's actually only our wolf ears and tail that pops up when we're in our half-wolf form, along with our increase of strength. The leader of the tribe, Stoick the Vast, is the strongest of them all, making him Chief of the Hairy Hooligan. They say that when he was a child, he smashed his head against a rock, making the material split in two. His best friend and the best blacksmith in the tribe is Gobber the Belch. He creates the armors for the tribe and also teaches the young werewolves how to ki-ahem…'eliminate' vampires. He is also the few people who survived the vampire's attack, having one of them taken one of his hands and legs. The strange part is, they don't suck our blood. Only the animals. Then, there's Snotlout Jorgenson, the chief's nephew. He's what you call 'The Ideal Male Viking'. He's a little annoying but once you get used to it, it's not too much of a problem. Next is Fishlegs Ingerman, someone who knows a lot about the vampires from the books he read. And then, there are the fraternal twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. They're not the smartest bunch of the tribe and they tend to cause trouble on Berk Forest. But they can be of much help…just rarely. Finally, the strongest female of the Hairy Hooligan is Astrid Hofferson, a proud, strong clan that will slay a vampire with talented skills. Being the best of the group, Astrid is pretty much popular in the tribe.

And me? I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the weakest and the smallest of the tribe. While everyone here is practically an Alpha, I'm an Omega, a rare one in our tribe. I used to have a crush on Astrid but it disappeared when she rejected me with no hesitation. Ever since then, I never thought about love, no matter how much I hope for. Not only that, no one considers me as 'part of the pack'. The only help I can do when there's a vampire attack is helping Gobber with the armors. I'm the runt of the litter, even though I'm an only child…Not only that…

"Hiccup, what are you doing out here in the battlefield!? Get back to Gobber and help get the armors ready!"

…Stoick the Vast is my dad.

Third person, After the battle.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, HICCUP!?"

Said boy in his brown vest, green shirt, dark brown ripped pants and light brown boots flinches at the loud roar of his father's anger, feeling the disapproving stares of the tribe.

"I…I was only trying to-"

"TO HELP!? HICCUP, LOOK AROUND YOU!"

The village is a disaster. With a few broken houses, some of the people having various injuries and the children hugging onto their mothers, it's the biggest disaster yet. Hiccup turns to his father and says quietly.

"I'm sorry, dad-"

"Sorry?! SORRY?! YOU HAVE DISOBEY MY ORDERS TO STAY PUT AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU CAUSE A DISASTER _AGAIN_!" Hiccup clenches his hands, looking at the ground as the tribe starts agreeing Stoick.

"Yea! You're better off staying inside!"

"You don't belong here!"

"You best belong in a blacksmith that's locked up tight!"

Hiccup bites his lower lip and digs his nail into the palm of his hand. His oblivious father turns away from him and sighs.

"Gobber, take him home." The said man nods and pats Hiccup on the back, leading him away from the angry villagers.

The walk home is silent and uncomfortable. The words still haunts Hiccup in his mind, giving a sense of dread in his lonely heart. Once they reached the door to his home, Gobber decided to speak.

"Hiccup, don't take those words to heart…They were just a little peeved. They'll get over it."

"When, Gobber?" Hiccup finally raises his head and looks at his mentor. "When?! Every day, I would hear people talking about my failures and disaster! Some even say 'Why did Stoick have such a skinny Omega? There goes the great linage of the Haddock clan'. No one would forget any of my past faults, especially not now!" He pants after letting out a small amount of his frustration before he puts a hand over his eyes. "Just…" He takes a deep breath and shakes his head a little. "I'm sorry, Gobber…I just…I need to be alone…" He feels a hand being place on his shoulder.

"It's alright, lad…Now off you go." With a nod, Hiccup turns to the door and opens it, heading inside before closing the door, letting Gobber leave to help the repairs of the village. The poor boy walks up the stairs and into his bedroom before slamming his door shut and leans down against it, sobbing softly and hugs his knees, tilting his head back to let it touch the door.

"_You're better off staying inside!"_

"_You don't belong here!"_

"_You best belong in a blacksmith that's locked up tight!"_

Those words have been the same. Not because of the way they speak or how much they hate him that bother Hiccup…It's the way they never think of him as…A part of the pack, he wanted. Just then, out of his window, he hears some people talking about today.

"Hey, did you know that the Vampire Prince was in the attack too?"

Hiccup's eyes widen and his ears perk up.

"Yeah. Isn't he the strongest there is?"

"Other than his father, no one can defeat him."

"But I thought he only stays inside the Vampire Castle. After all, no one can get there through the Forest of Mist."

"He rarely comes out but he is a powerful vampire. Whoever brings back his head will be a hero!"

The last sentence was enough to have Hiccup stand up and form a plan as he grabs an empty bag to pack his stuff. Even though this quest will kill him, if there's a small, even tiny, chance that he will become a hero to the tribe's eyes, he doesn't care.

So when he's done pack and night has risen, with the villagers all asleep, he sneaks out by opening his window and jumps out of it, landing onto the ground in wolf form with his brown bag still on. He runs towards the forest that's not too far and just before he enters it, he turns to the village behind him, looking at it with a look of determination.

_I will make everyone see me as one of them. I __**will**__ bring back the Vampire Prince's head!_


	2. A Scent Unlike Any Other

"Oh, Gobber…I honestly don't know what to do with Hiccup! He's too weak to go out battling! Why did Odin give me such a disappointing son…"

The Chief groans and places one of his hand over his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as Gobber pats his friend on the back. Everyone is in the Great Cave, a place where people gather around to discuss about their plans, to have feasts or celebrate festivals. Stoick has just finished the meeting about another attempt to find the castle of the vampires, asking his people if they wish to go with Stoick or stay here to take care of Hiccup, much to everyone's horror on the latter. Gobber sighs at the sight of his best friend being disappointed because of his only son.

"You know, Stoick…It wouldn't hurt for you to teach Hiccup some of your moves-"

"Gobber, I told you before. Hiccup is not capable of going into battle! Even a squirrel has more bone than him!"

"Even so, do you think you can protect him forever? Yes, Hiccup has destroy the village a few times-"

"A few!? Gobber, he built some kind of catapult-like machine and had its weapon shoot down 10 houses, a contraption that caused the worst fire in history of the village AND almost caused one of the men to lose his head! And those are only the beginning!" Stoick slams a fist on the rock-made table, letting the harsh sound echo through the cave. After a minute or two, Stoick calms down and stands up, walking towards the walls that hangs the pictures of the previous chiefs with their sons. "For centuries, our previous leaders have always been strong, leading the pack to become the strongest. They raise and nurture their sons into the strongest Alphas and made the strongest pack the world has ever seen. My father raised me to become a great chief and I made him proud! But when Hiccup is born…" Stoick sighs again and shakes his head softly. "He is small and frail, unlike us Alphas. I have to protect him, Gobber. If I don't, he'll-"

"Now hold on a second, Stoick! Don't think so far ahead. Hiccup may be the first Omega in your clan to ever be born but he can't be protected forever. What if he got into trouble and you're not there to protect him? For all we know, he could be in danger right this minute!"

With Hiccup

"_Great. Not only am I unarmed but I got lost too! This is justtt great."_ Hiccup sighs, in his human form and next to a lake, he sits down, looking at the ground in thought. The Forest of Mist is no easy place to pass. He can see how difficult it is for the others to find the castle. _"I haven't even REACH the castle and now, I'm already in danger. Just what the hell is wrong with me?!"_

"_Kiri?_"

Hiccup raises his head and instantly stands up, looking around. He blinks and scratches his head. "Strange…I swear I heard-"

"_Ki! Kiri!_" Hiccup suddenly froze. Very slowly, he places his hands on his head and softly feels…

Puffy and fluffy.

"WAH!" He shakes his head, trying to get whatever is on his head off. When he hears a soft puff landed on the ground, he opens his eyes and gaped at the sight he sees.

A small, pink puff ball with the most adorable eyes stares at Hiccup. Its size isn't that big but it's like a cuddly fluff ball. It's round and puffy, giving the impression of a large pink Taraxacum Erythrospermum (also known as 'the red-seeded dandelion'), even though it's only one foot. Although it's mouth resembles something like this: :3 , it still makes Hiccup a bit confused. Why would such a cute creature appear in such a place?

"Kiri! Kiri, where are you!?" Hiccup raises his head, hearing the voice of a lady calling for someone…or something. He looks down at the puffball to find it bouncing around him.

"_Kikikiki!_" It suddenly jumps onto Hiccup's chest, causing Hiccup to cry out and fall on the ground on his butt, blushing at the cuddling affection from the small, little furry one.

"_W-What the hell is this?"_ The small furball purrs in content, like a puppy to its master. Hiccup suddenly hears some rustling in the bushes and quickly looks up, finding a lady in her mid-50s, with bright purple hair and black eyes.

"Kiri, there you are! Young master has been looking for you!" The woman walks towards to him. Just then, Hiccup flinches at the scent coming off of the woman.

"_S-Shit! P-Please tell me my nose is wrong…"_ Unfortunately, werewolves have an uncanny ability of smelling like a dog's. Vampires can smell too but it is unknown whether their noses are stronger than werewolves.

"_Kiri!_" The little puffball jumps up and down on Hiccup's chest (which doesn't hurt at all and feels like a cotton candy is hitting his chest instead.) and bounces towards the woman, who hugs it and smiles softly.

"Kiri, you know you're not supposed to wander off! Master was really worried!" When her eyes moves to Hiccup, her eyes suddenly turn dead cold, making the poor boy shake with fear. "You…You're not from around here, are you?"

"A-Ah…Uh…F-Funny story…" Hiccup laughs nervously and feels his heart pounding in fear. _"Damn, my nose was right. She's a vampire!"_ Before Hiccup can think up a lie, Kiri wiggles out of the woman's grasp and bounces towards Hiccup, looking at him with large, cute, puppy-dog-like eyes. It is the cutest thing Hiccup has ever seen yet!

"Kiri, what are you doing? What if he's a werewolf?!" The woman growls softly while Hiccup raises a brow.

"_What if…?"_

Kiri whimpers and jumps onto Hiccup's head, bouncing on top of him. "_Ki! Kiri kiri! Ki!_" The woman's face turns skeptical and confused.

"You want him…to be…" Hiccup hopes she would continue so he can understand but the woman only points to him, causing the little pink one to bounce on top of his head.

"_Ki!_" The lady gotten silent for a while but soon, she sighs and shakes her head.

"Alright. We'll bring him to the castle. I don't smell any werewolf scent on him." That last part got Hiccup froze. Even though he's lucky that he didn't get ripped to shreds, he isn't acknowledged as a werewolf either…

"_Great. Even my scent doesn't say I'm a werewolf…"_ Maybe it's because of his tribe ignoring him like a plague? Or maybe it's because everything he does is never werewolf-like. Either way, it just shows him that he doesn't cut out as a werewolf…

"_Kii…_" Kiri whimpers sadly and nuzzles Hiccup, feeling his sadness. Hiccup looks up and notices Kiri trying to comfort him…

Something no one in his village would do…

"My name is Skrill. What's yours, stranger?" Hiccup stares back at the woman known as Skrill.

"My name…" He gulps and tries to think up a fake name, knowing if he gives his real name, it'll be disastrous. Skrill, being slight impatient when irritated, growls.

"Yes. Your name!" Hiccup flinches at the loud demand and swallows in fear.

"M-My name is…" Seeing those eyes glaring at him honestly tells him that if he lies…

His carcass will the only thing left around the lake.

"My name is H-Hiccup." For a while, the silence fills the air of the atmosphere. One minute, two minutes…Before long…

Skrill starts to laugh. It was nothing out of the ordinary for Hiccup. With a name like his, it's no wonder people would laugh…

"Hahahaha! Hiccup! Hahahaha! Such a strange name." She grins at him softly, causing the werewolf to sigh in relief mentally.

"Well, I'm the runt of the litter so I'm named as Hiccup." Skrill laughs softly and kneels down to his level.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude but your name certainly fits you." Hiccup rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Oh yes, the word for an involuntary spasm of the diaphragm and respiratory organs suits a kid who has the bone of a fish. What a very suiting name." Even when facing a vampire, he STILL use his sarcasm in a situation like this!

To this response, Skrill laughs again, looking up at Kiri. "You're right, Kiri. He is suited. A shame he's a male…" Then, her eyes widen with realization. "Wait a minute…" She suddenly grabs Hiccup's cheeks with her hand, turning his face left and right while examining his features. "Hm…cute little freckles…roundish face…" She grabs one of his arms, squeezing softly. "Not too bulky..."

"Well this isn't awkward." His sarcasm remark is ignored when Skrill grins.

"He is just the person Master needs! Kiri, you're a genius! Come, we must bring him to the castle!"

"_Kiiiii~!_" Kiri squeals with joy and bounces off of Hiccup's head and land on his shouder. Before Hiccup can protest, he suddenly found himself being dragged by the arm. Luckily, he used his other arm to grab his bag before he cries in terror.

"H-Hey! Where are we going?!" Skrill looks at him and gives a vampire-like grin.

"We're going to the Vampire Castle! You are going to be a candidate for Prince Toothless!"

"A candidate for what, exactly?!" Hiccup asked loudly, seeing the trees and surround areas a blur as Skrill runs as if she's on hyperdrive.

"A candidate to be his bride!"

...

…

…

…

"SAY WHAT?!"

* * *

**There goes Hiccup's poor love life XD mwahahaha! I think I made Hiccup a bit too OOC-ish but I hope you can forgive me for that ^^"**

**Skrill: A dangerous dragon that is almost as fast as a Night Fury. It is also a dangerous thunderous species that if ur near one, ur hair could stand on end.**


	3. A Dress, A Slip and A Bottle of Whiskey

"Alright, kids, today we will-Wait…Where's Hiccup?"

The students in front of Gobber only shrug to his question. (Except the Thorstons, who are wrestling on the ground as we speak.)

"We don't know but who cares? He'll only get in the way." Snoutlout shows off his muscles. "After all, only REAL werewolves are able to train to destroy those vampires. Ain't that right, Astrid?"

The only respond is a hit by the handle of an axe. Gobber sighs at the replies and shakes his head.

"Dear Thor, please don't let Hiccup be in any-"

"GOBBER, WHERE IS HICCUP?!" An angry voice echoes through the field, signaling that the Chief didn't find his son at his home.

"…trouble."

_~Meanwhile~_

"Ow!"

"Hold still, Hiccup! We need to have you wear this properly!"

"But why a _dress_ when I'm a _guy?!_"

Yes, ladies and gentleman, Hiccup, the son of the Hairy Hooligan Chief is wearing a dress, along with a headband. In a large dressing room of the great Vampire Castle, is Skrill tending to Hiccup's attire with said boy standing on a square-shaped stool in front of a mirror. (**A/N: If you wanna see Hiccup's dress, check out the link in my profile. Just don't be TOO disappointed… ^^"**)

"Because the Master likes being the top. Most of all, he likes femboy best."

"…So he's gay?" Skrill laughs softly and checks the hem of the dress for any problem like a loose string or something like that.

"Well, yes. But having most males being quite…bulky…" Skrill sighs and shakes her head. "It was difficult for Master to find a bride. We gave up finding males and search for females but Kiri seems to keep going, being a cute little ruckus." She smiles at the sleeping puffball, which is snuggling against a cushion. "But a lot of girls here are either too flirty to the Master or…well…too interested in his fame and beauty…It's a shame." She sighs sadly and rubs the fabric between her fingers. "The Prince is like a dear son to me but I worry for his future." She suddenly looks at Hiccup with a smile. "That's why I'm glad to find you. Your looks are good and your personality is even better. But to see you in the forest alone and unarmed…" Hiccup scratches the back of his head.

"Well…I just don't feel like I belong in my home so I'm travelling for something that could make me become accepted by them…" He laughs nervously. It wasn't a lie but only a complete truth.

"You poor thing…"

"Huh?" Hiccup looks at Skrill with confusion in his eyes.

"You must have been alone all this time…" Skrill stands up straight and puts both hands on one of Hiccup's. "I'm surprised your parents never get to know this problem of yours."

"Parent…My mom died a long time ago…" He averts his eyes away. "As for my dad…well…let's just say he's never proud of having a son like me." Hiccup couldn't help the stabbing feeling in his heart as he speaks of his predicament.

But why is he telling this to a _vampire_ of all creatures? He's a werewolf! Vampires are heartless, his people would say!

So then…how could Skrill show him such sympathy?

"I'm sorry to hear that, my dear…" But before Skrill could say anymore, the doors suddenly slam open, showing a vampire panting with a panicking look.

"S-Skrill…PLEASE tell me you-" When he notices Hiccup, he lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! You have a candidate!" He walks over to Hiccup. He has bright green hair with an eye patch on his left dark, moss green eye. Unlike the usual vampire attire, he has a dark green, scale-like cloak with his black baggy pants, cameo shirt and black boots. "Uh…Skrill…This one is a guy."

"Yes, thank you for the info, Mr. Obvious. Meet Hiccup. I found him in the forest." The strange male narrows his eyes a little, causing Hiccup to lean back a bit from his advancing head.

"Um…Hi." Hiccup shows a sheepish grin.

"Hm…He seems acceptable…" The stranger puts out his hand. "The name is Barf. Also known as 'Mr. Handsome.'"

"Stop talking bullshit, Barf. You're gonna make someone puke." Barf turns to a woman standing at the door, glaring at her. She looks a lot like Barf, except she has an eye path on the right eye and wearing a green knee-long skirt and a white T-shirt, along with a pair of dark green high-heel boots.

"Shut up, Belch! Go hide in a ditch or somewhere!"

"Hah! Even if I fell in an endless abyss that's far, far away from here, your stinky breath will STILL be smelled."

"Why you…!"

Soon, the twins start bickering and shouting, reminding Hiccup the twins back home, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"_What an odd pair…"_

Kiri, having heard the fuss from the twins looks at to find Skrill trying to calm the twins down. Kiri then notices Hiccup watching the fight and his…'attire'. It twitches its nose (that's like a small puppy) and jumps out of its cushion, landing without a sound. Kiri soon tugs on the hem of the dress a little, getting Hiccup's attention. "_Ki~_" Kiri calls to him quietly, bouncing off to the door without the others knowing. Hiccup, noticing Kiri sneaking out, decided to follow him in secret, managing to prevent being spotted. Once they're out of the room, Hiccup picks Kiri up, earning a purr and snuggle.

"Now what is it that you want to tell me?" Kiri looks at Hiccup for a while before bouncing off his arms and went down the hall. Hiccup raises a confuse brow but follows him. Maybe he's leading him somewhere to play or something.

The hall seems endless as Hiccup walks behind the pink puffball. He looks at the walls to find pictures of famous vampires. Count Dracula, Varney the Vampire, The Purple Death and others…

Until he notices toxic green eyes.

Hiccup's eyes widen at the sight of those kinds of eyes in a vampire. Sure, green eyes are only uncommon in the vampire world, or so he read, but for those eyes to be bright and illuminate, glowing with such light and ferocity…

It's as if this person is the only vampire to have those eyes…

"_Kiri!_" Hiccup snaps out of his daze and turns to Kiri, noticing him bouncing up and down while its eyes are darting between him and the door.

"Now what are you doing over there…?" He walks towards the door and turns to it. The door is nothing old or weak. Instead, it's a grand palace door, made out of obsidians and strong metal. The size is like 4 Stoicks! (two at the bottom, two at the top just in case u don't know.)

"_Ki! Ki!_" Kiri bounces towards a rope with a bell on it like how you ring bells with a tug of the rope. Hiccup raises a brow and walk towards it, putting the rope in his hand to feel inspect it. Unfortunately, Kiri, being a mischievous being, bounces up to the end of the rope and, using its mouth, tugs on it, making a chime-like sound ring through the halls.

"Who is it?" The sound of that voice froze Hiccup to the spot. Never have he heard such an alluring sound…It was deep, smooth yet all down right sexy.

"_Kiriiiiiiii!_" Kiri starts bouncing around while cheering in its own personal language. The sounds of footsteps soon get closer and closer to the door.

"Kiri, there you are!" Hiccup flinches back when the door is slam open, revealing a handsome devil in disguise. "Just where have…you…been…" The stranger pauses and looks at Hiccup with surprise.

The stranger is a guy and a handsome one at that. His height is quite tall, being a head taller than Hiccup and his skin paler too. His hair is quite long; reaching till the mid-back yet still has this manliness feeling. His black cape, dark blue shirt and black skinny jeans gave him such a strong aura that just screams strong and dominate. But his eyes attracted Hiccup the strongest…

Bright, toxic green eyes.

"_Kiri!_" The sound from the little puffy catches the attention of the two males before it jumps onto the handsome fellow.

"Kiri!" He laughs softly, sending pleasuring shivers down Hiccup's spine before he rubs Kiri on the head. "Where have you been? I was worried about you." His eyes trail up to Hiccup's face, with a small glow in them. "And who might you be, beautiful?"

Somehow, Hiccup's mouth couldn't open. But when it did, it's improper…

"Ah…um…well, the question is who might YOU be, stranger?"

Really? Is that all he got? Stranger?!

A mirthful laugh snaps Hiccup out of his humiliating thinking, finding the person in front of him smiling and covering a bit of his smile with the back of his left hand.

"_Great. Even vampires are laughing at my own humiliation…"_

"You're quite funny. I like that. But you're right. Where are my manners? My name is Toothless."

_Toothless…_

"_Oh dear Odin! _He's _the Vampire Prince?!"_

But as the prince grins, showing his teeth, that's when Hiccup notices…

No fangs.

"_Kiriii…_" Kiri suddenly yawns and snuggles against its master's arms, falling into its slumber.

"Oh dear. The poor thing tired out." Toothless strokes the soft, pink fur. "You have been so tired from running a lot, haven't you?" He chuckles a little and turns around but before he walks inside the room, he tilts his head a little, looking at Hiccup over his shoulders. "Come in. Unless you want to stand outside as a statue."

And so, he follows.

The room looks majestic. It has 6 pillars, 3 on each sides and a red carpet that leads to a single black throne. There are some large picture frames on the wall but none of them have a picture. The walls are painted in what looks like a star-less night and the floors are painted in sliver. Hiccup notices Toothless sitting on the throne, settling Kiri on a small cushion next to it.

"So…why have you come to the Vampire Castle?" Toothless stares down at the werewolf with one leg over the other and his back pressing against the seat. But before Hiccup could even utter a sound, the doors suddenly slam open!

"PRINCE TOOTHLESS, I LOVE YOU!"

"PRINCE TOOTHLESS, MARRY ME!"

"PRINCE TOOTHLESS, YOU'RE GORGEOUS!"

Hiccup and Toothless flinches at the last voice, having it being a rough but deep male voice that fits a pro wrestler. Soon, the group of fans runs past Hiccup and starts crowding around Toothless. All of them are wearing beautiful gowns and dresses, most fitting for a wedding.

"_So these must be the other candidates…"_ He soon notices the beautiful females in the crowds. One has long, blond hair, another with a busty figure, the next having a curvy body and long, wavy black hair…

Somehow, all of these fans crowding around Toothless made Hiccup feel more…more…

_Inferior_

"Ew! Who's this?!" Hiccup looks behind him to find three girls wearing black dresses that seem to have sparkle a bit too much. One girl, a dark blue-haired beauty, laughs snottily.

"I don't know but he looks _awful._ He's a boy but he's dressing up like a girl! Ha!" Hiccup stares down at the ground, his face burning from embarrassment.

"The parents must be disappointed in having a son like him."

"Why is HE here anyhow? The prince won't like a foolish boy like him."

The three girls keep on laughing and laughing at the sight of the poor werewolf. Having enough of the embarrassment, Hiccup runs past them, not knowing a certain person chases after him until he hears him shout.

"Hey, wait!" But Hiccup didn't listen. He could feel a sting in his eyes, the tears coming again.

"_The parents must be disappointed in having a son like him."_

A disgrace, that's what he is. He doesn't want to see the Vampire Prince in this attire. It would only add salt to the wound. He plans to take his head but how could he in _this_?

"Hold it! Stop!"

That's when Hiccup notices Toothless is faster than him. He needs a distraction…something to put that prince on hold. Hiccup kept running, going left and right, turning over a corner and he notices the giant door. He opens it and runs through it but notices a bucket of water. _"That's it!"_ With a heave and a ho, Hiccup picks of the bucket full of water with as much strength as he could use before splashing it on the floor from in front of the door to the other side of the room which has another door that seems to lead to a ballroom before hiding behind a cupboard nearby.

"Hey, come back heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeee-Ahh!" The Prince himself came through the door but, ungracefully, he slips on the water on the water and fell on his bum before sliding through the room and into the ballroom.

_Clang!_

The sound of Toothless knocking down maybe some instruments, a table or maybe a few people signals Hiccup to hurry find the exit. Toothless, however, didn't give up from there. He grins slyly and chuckles.

"This one's interesting. I love a good chase." He stands up and dusts himself off a little before heading to a mysterious black door, entering it.

_~With Stoick and Gobber~_

"HICCUP! HICCUP, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The loud shouting of Stoick the Vast causes some birds to fly away from the trees that's 3 meter close as the Chief werewolf, along with some of his followers, wanders through the Forest of Mist with a lantern in hand.

"Stoick, we should go home. He's probably dead anyway." Stoick's brother, Spitelout, also known as Snotlout's father, said with no concern over his nephew. "Face it! He's probably dried up by those vampires and-"

"ENOUGH!" Spitelout flinches back, along with the other Vikings. Gobber sighs at Spitelout and places his only hand on Stoick's shoulder.

"Stoick, calm down…We should get back to the village. The mist is getting thicker and finding Hiccup in this state won't get us anywhere. Maybe he'll come back home tomorrow." Stoick stares at his friend for a silent moment. After a few minutes, Stoick sighs and complies with his best friend's advice.

"I hope you're right, Gobber…I hope you're right…"

With a sad look on the Chief's, a hopeful one on Gobber's and few contented faces from the villagers because of Hiccup's disappearance, they turn back to their homes with Gobber thinking about how to find Hiccup, the villagers thinking what a relief the disaster boy has disappear to where they can't find him…

And Stoick, the poor father, only thought about the little boy who waited for him to come home and showed him a picture of them slaying a vampire…

"_Oh Hiccup…"_ Werewolves are strong and powerful, Alphas must be proud and powerful wolves…

But that doesn't mean they're heartless…Especially if a father has lost their only precious child…

_~With Hiccup~_

"Here, cutie, cutie, cutie~ Come out, come out wherever you are~" Hiccup blushes at the sing-song voice of Toothless looking him. Somehow, Hiccup has wind up in the garden and hid inside where the prince shouldn't expect.

In a tree.

Yes. Hiccup is hiding in a tree. Sure, his outfit ended up a bit ripped and dirty but he doesn't care much about appearance. Besides, where else can he hide?

The bushes, Toothless could find him without effort.

In the fountain, the color of his dress wouldn't blend him in.

In Toothless's bedroom, are you some pervert?!

And since his dress almost fits the color of the bark on the tree, he could hide by staying hidden in the dark part of the tree. The tree Hiccup's hiding in is only a few feet in front of Toothless. With Hiccup covered in leaves and him sitting comfortably on the branches, he's perfectly safe.

"Oh Toothlesssss~" A high-pitch, girly voice made the tall male flinches at the sound of one of his candidates. When Hiccup leans a bit away from the trunk to look at the owner of that voice, he notices the same dark blue-haired girl who laughed at him not too long ago. When Toothless gave an annoyed glance, the girl only gave him one of those flirty glances.

"What?" The girl must be clueless to not notice the bite in his tone.

"Wellll…" The girl giggles like a love-struck girl. Yep, she's down right clueless and somewhat daft. "Since that disgusting vermin is gone, you can go ahead and choose your future wife and forget about that BIG excuse for a bride. Why don't you go back and-"

"Okay, I have heard enough." Toothless said calmly as he leans against the same tree that Hiccup is hiding in. "And for your information, I HAVE picked a bride. So the choosing is over." The girl blinks before her face turns a bit red, by anger or by embarrassment from her acting like an idiot, Hiccup doesn't know.

"Who!? Who is she?!" Toothless chuckles half-heartedly, one of his hands forming a fist with his calm posture now standing.

"First of, it's a 'he'." The expression on the girl's face was priceless. "And second of all…that 'vermin'…" With a slam using his fist, Toothless manage to make the tree start shaking, causing Hiccup to let out a cry and fall off the branch, only to land in the prince's arms. "Is my bride-to-be!" Hiccup looks at him in shock while the female in front of them shocked for a while before growling and turning away, letting out a 'hmph!' and walks away with angry stomping. As Hiccup watches the silhouette disappear slowly, he thinks that it's possible that the prince only say what he just said is because he needs something horrifying to have that person get away.

After all, love was something he couldn't get…

"Um…wow, okay. Um…well, since your stalker is gone, I should…um…get going so if you can just put me down, I'll be on my way." Hiccup laughs nervously, mentally face palming for talking like a complete idiot. But when Toothless blinks and turns to Hiccup with a blank look, the words coming out of the vampire's mouth shocks him to the bone.

"And who says I'm letting you down? I meant what I said." With a seductive smile and a purr, Toothless nuzzles the young werewolf. "You're my choice, meaning you'll be my _bride~._" Hiccup soon has a terrified look on his face.

"_Me? ME?! THE VAMPIRE PRINCE IS PICKING ME?! __**AS A BRIDE?!**__ Oh dear god, no, no, no, no. If dad and Gobber hear about this…If they KNOW about this…I'm doomed!"_ Hiccup starts to struggle but in a second, Toothless, being an excited teenager (at least that's what he looks like) vampire, he runs at full speed non-stop, heading for his room with his future wife in his arms as night fell slowly in the sky.

_~With Stoick~_

The chief drank another bottle of whiskey before slamming it down on the table, his other hand holding a picture of him holding a baby Hiccup along with a woman with long brown hair, her figure looks like Hiccup except a bit more curvy and feminine. The picture looks like any family picture…

Happy and together.

But now…all Stoick can see is the blurry vision of his wife and baby Hiccup…Only him left…

"Hiccup…" He sobs a little and places a hand over his eyes, sobbing a little. For the second time in his life, Stoick the Vast cried silently ever since his wife died… "Hiccup…Please…Please be okay…" Soon, the Chief lies his head onto his oak-made table, putting the picture in front of his face, stroking his thumb against the baby Hiccup in the picture, remembering the time when his son was born…

Fragile yet full of life…The day he first crawl, he first walked, his first-made hammer for his father…

Before long, Stoick falls asleep, his last tear falling onto the table with a _drip_, the dreams of him and his family together made him smile a little in his sleep.

_~With Hiccup…again~_

"So who are you?" Toothless asks, his eyes not aiming at the boy's eyes but instead, roaming the wet body of the young werewolf, licking his hungry lips while absorbing the beauty before him.

After Toothless brought Hiccup to his room, he gestures the dirt in Hiccup's clothes and some leaves in the brunette's hair and advises Hiccup to take a bath. But much to his displeasure, Hiccup asks to bath _alone._ Yes, a sad disappointment for the Toothcup fans out there but there are many other chances.

Now, Hiccup bathed nice and clean, wearing only a brown Pajama pants that's a bit loose, showing a bit of his pelvis that even just a tug on the hem of the pants could show a specific part while his auburn hair are wet and dripping with Hiccup's hands busy with the towel to dry the water off his hair.

"Huh?" Hiccup stops drying his hair with the towel and hang it loosely around his shoulders, giving him a more appealing look.

"I'm asking for your name. You ran off before I got it, you know." Toothless grins seductively and puts an elbow on his right knee, placing his head on the palm of his hand. "So, your name?" Hiccup bits his lower lip, remembering how some people laughing at his name. Even if he tries to lie, Skrill will tell him who he is.

"Hic…Hiccup…" The werewolf says shyly and blushes, averting his eyes from those hot ones. Toothless stares softly at the fidgeting teenager and stands up, walking over to him before slamming a hand against the wall, just a few inches away from Hiccup's head.

"Hiccup…" His name rolling off of Toothless's tongue is exotic and practically a turn-on. Toothless soon leans down, his face closer to Hiccup's. "Hiccup…such a cute name…" Before Hiccup could think, soft lips press against his.

Green eyes widen at closed ones. Hiccup stands there, frozen. His first kiss…His first, actual kiss…is a vampire.

And yet, the kiss feels sooo good!

Pale hands wrap around the thin waist, pulling the shorter boy closer to the black-haired teen. Hiccup opens his mouth to try to talk but instead, a tongue suddenly shoves itself into it.

"Mpfh!" Hiccup blushes at the appendage invading his mouth, moaning a whine-like moan from the hot feel of the slithering tongue. Hiccup's legs grew weak and limbless, as if they're asleep and his arms unconsciously wrap themselves around the man's middle, gripping on the black shirt that's blocking what could be the best view any girl would see. His back presses against the wall, his head tilted back a bit and hands slowly moves to the hips, giving them soft rubs.

And before Hiccup knows it, he was lying on the bed, panting with flustered cheeks and his hair a bit wet and ruffled, along with Toothless looming over him, staring at the beautiful, defenseless, sexy face of his bride.

He has to admit, that has to be the best kiss Hiccup ever have.

"Heh…You're so small and frail, Hiccup." The sexy voice echoing his name sends shivers down Hiccup's spine in pleasure. "And yet, you have a good brain there." Toothless presses his forehead against Hiccup's, laying down next to him. "But that's what makes me feel so attracted to you, I guess…So small and frail yet smart and beautiful." He pulls Hiccup close and shuts his eyes, resting his chin on Hiccup's head. "I wonder if you will accept me for who I am…"

Hiccup blinks with confusion but before he can ask, he hears the soft, peaceful hum from Toothless. Thinking that it might be a sensitive topic, Hiccup lets it slide.

"Hiccup." The call of his name made Hiccup go on full attention to Toothless.

"Y-Yeah?" Toothless cracks a smile, knowing Hiccup can't see it.

"You're perfect the way you are."

Hiccup's eyes widen at that statement before feeling a sting in his eyes. For the first time ever, someone actually says those words to him, words that he wants to hear from his people…

Somehow, Hiccup feels a small knot in his stomach whenever he thinks about killing the Vampire Prince…

Toothless soon let out soft sigh-like snores, indicating he's asleep. This is his chance! Hiccup can kill him in his sleep!

But for some reason, that idea brought a stinging feeling in his heart…Maybe it's not the best time.

"…_Maybe…Maybe I should wait for a better time…"_

After that thought, Hiccup slowly closes his eyes and leans against Toothless's pale neck, breathing in the scent of the Vampire Prince.

Somehow, the scent and Toothless hugging him closely brought Hiccup the best dream and sleep in his entire life.

* * *

**With a hesitating heart, Hiccup spares the Vampire Prince's life. But what will happen tomorrow? Will he get the chance? And what will Stoick do with the pain of losing his only child? What will happen to the lives of these two unfortunate souls? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Kuro: Well that took a long time. =w=**

**Me: I got school. T_T Busy week…**

**Mii-kun: So you're gonna spend less time on working on the stories?**

**Me: With a heavy heart, yep. T^T I'm sorry, my readers. But I will try to update if I can. For now, R&R and wait patiently for the next chapter!**


End file.
